


Das Phantom

by KiraSnapeaddict



Series: Schlangenbrüder [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Magic, M/M, Male Slash, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Severus Erfolg macht ihn zu einem gesuchten Mann, was sein Leben gefährlicher macht, genauso wie seine wankende Loyalität. Und ganz nebenbei macht er es Lucius nicht leicht, ihn zu lieben.





	Das Phantom

Lucius apparierte im Vorhof des düster wirkenden Anwesens. Etwas affektiert wischte er sich eingebildeten Staub von seinen noblen Roben, dann betrat er das Haus und stieg die Stufen hoch bis er die Tür zu Snapes Räumen erreichte. Mit flüchtigem Klopfen betrat er den Raum und hielt inne. Quer auf dem Bett lag Snape, als sei er hineingefallen. Er war komplett in seine Totesserroben gekleidet, die bei näherem Hinsehen gerissen waren, und an denen noch Dreck und Blätter klebten. Lucius runzelte die Stirn, es sah Severus nicht ähnlich, sich so gehen zu lassen. „Severus?“ fragte er besorgt. Dieser rührte sich und knurrte etwas. Dann drehte er sich mühsam auf die Seite und blinzelte Lucius an. Auch sein Gesicht war dreckig und verschrammt. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Eilig zog er seine edle Robe aus und krämpelte die Hemdsärmel hoch. Dann trat er ans Bett. Er drehte Sev auf den Rücken, der mit dem Zähnen knirschte. „Hast du Schmerzen?“ Sev schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Nichts, was nicht Schlaf beheben könnte“ murmelte er. Doch Lucius hatte schon begonnen, Sev auszuziehen, der sich das nur widerwillig gefallen liess. Ausgezogen, sah er es. Severus ganzer Körper war verschrammt und zerkratzt. „Was ist passiert, Severus?“ „Wir…haben uns ein Wettrennen geliefert mit den Auroren… irgendwie haben sie geahnt was…was wir geplant hatten. Und Moody… hat mich wiedererkannt mit meiner Maske. Als das Phantom. Er hat… nach mir gerufen… und… und die anderen angestachelt“ Sev hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Lass mich schlafen…“ murmelte er müde. „Ich bin heute für dich nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, Lucius“. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht“. Er holte sich ein feuchtes Handtuch und säuberte Sev so gut es ging. Dann wirkte er einen Heilzauber. Er war nicht sehr gut darin, aber die Schürfwunden fingen an zu heilen, wirkten weniger roh… Severus seufzte, als der Schmerz nachliess. „Sie reden im Ministerium über dich. Oder eher- über das Phantom“ sagte er. „Deine Erfolge ärgern sie und du stehst ganz oben auf ihrer Liste. Umso mehr ärgert es sie, das sie dich nicht mit Namen kennen. Sie haben mehr Kräfte zusammengezogen. Du musst dich vorsehen, Sev“ dieser stöhnte leise, erschöpft. Lucius begann, Sev zu massieren. Dieser knurrte ungehalten, als seine überstrapazierten Muskeln so malträtiert wurden, dann hielt er still. Lucius arbeitete sich vor, dann beugte er sich über Sev und küsste ihn gefühlvoll. Severus öffnete ihm den Mund und genoss, ergab sich in den Kuss. Lucius Zunge spielte mit seiner, zärtlich knabberte er an seiner Unterlippe. Severus stöhnte leise. „So kann ich dich jetzt auch nicht lassen“ sagte Lucius, leise amüsiert, weil Sev eine Erektion hatte. Er rutschte etwas herunter. Dann nahm er Sevs Glied in seine Hand, welches wohl die Erschöpfung nicht teilte. Sev stöhnte als Lucius Hand an seinem Glied auf und abfuhr, er mit den Fingern über den Schlitz fuhr. Sev schob ihm die Hüfte entgegen. „Du bringst mich um“ murmelte Sev. Lucius grinste. „Das sieht sehr lebendig aus“. Er beugte sich über Sevs Glied und nahm es in den Mund. Geschickt saugte und leckte er, das es Sev durchfuhr und er wohlig stöhnte und seufzte. Noch ein paar geschickte Handgriffe Lucius und Sevs Erektion entlud sich Lucius Mund, der schluckte. „Ich denke, nun…kannst du gut schlafen“. Severus hörte die letzten Worte schon nicht mehr.  
Lucius zog sich nun auch aus. Dann legte er sich neben Severus. Er zog ihn in seine Arme und deckte sie beide zu. Das würde der berühmte Moody nicht ahnen, das sein Phantom so ein junger Totesser war. Doch die zunehmende Besessenheit der Auroren machte Lucius Sorgen. 

Die Spannung im Raum war unerträglich, greifbar wie dichter Rauch. „Ich erwarte bessere Ideen von Euch, meine Freunde. Wir kommen gleich wieder zusammen. Doch einer von euch- einer, den ich bestimmen werde- einer wird den Preis zahlen dafür, das ihr mich enttäuscht habt“. Bleiernes Schweigen herrschte. Einer würde sterben. Einer von ihnen. Doch nicht schnell, oder gar leicht. Sie standen auf und verliessen den Raum, um zumindest einen Moment der Bedrohung und der bedrückenden Atmosphäre zu entgehen. Lucius und Severus gingen nebeneinander, stumm, doch als hätten sie es verabredet. Zusammen bogen sie in einen der langen Flure ab. Lucius ergriff Severus und drückte ihn an die Wand. Mit einer Hand zog er fast schmerzhaft dessen Kopf am langen Haar in den Nacken und küsste ihn, Kehle, Hals, dann auf den Mund. Der Kuss war hart und fordernd, doch Sev erwiderte ihn ganz genauso. Er schlang eines seiner Beine um Lucius, zog ihn näher zu sich. Gierig pressten sie sich aneinander, rieben sich aneinander. Lucius ergriff Sevs Hintern, schob sich dicht an ihn das er seine Erektion an seiner spürte. Beide atmeten schwer, erregt. Der Flur war offen, für jeden zugänglich, doch beide interessierte es nicht. Wenn es das letzte Mal wäre? Keiner von beiden verschwendete einen Gedanken, das man sie so sah. Severus geschickte Hände öffneten Lucius Hose, griff nach seinem harten, heissen Glied. Die Finger darauf tasteten virtuos, als sei es eine Flöte. Lucius stöhnte auf. „Ich will dein Glied in mir spüren, hier und jetzt“ flüsterte Sev. Lucius öffnete Sevs Hose, das sie herunterrutschte, griff nach Severus Glied, rieb die beiden aneinander. Sev bog den Rücken durch, genoss das Gefühl heisser Haut, die sich aneinander rieb. Noch einmal küssten sie sich leidenschaftlich, ihre Glieder aneinander reibend. Lucius schob Sev von sich weg, drehte ihn um und spreizte ihm bestimmt die Beine. Seine Hand fuhr ihm zwischen die Pobacken, auf und ab. Severus stöhnte leise „komm schon“ knurrte er leise. Lucius schob seine Pobacken auseinander und schob sich langsam ihn ihn. Der erste Schmerz liess Severus aufkeuchen, doch reckte er sich Lucius entgegen, der sich ganz in ihn schob. Sev war so eng und heiss und hiess ihn mit jeder Faser willkommen. Mit beiden Händen presste Lucius Sevs Hüften an sich, als er sich ganz versenkt hatte. Beider Roben verdeckten ihre Blösse, doch war es für jeden klar was sie hier taten. Doch für beide war die Welt nicht existent, nicht in diesem Moment. Lucius bewegte sich in Sev, der vor Genuss stöhnte, ausgefüllt wie er war von seinem Geliebten. Er beugte sich nach vorn, um das Gefühl auszukosten, um Lucius tief in sich zu lassen, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er stützte sich an der Wand ab, wissend, erwartend was kam. Lucius zog sein Glied fast heraus, dann stiess er wieder ihn ihn, bis zum Anschlag, belohnt von einem leisen Schrei Severus. „Mehr!“ forderte er, nicht leise. Lucius wiederholte das, schneller, härter, das Severus Körper erbebte, er kam ihn in jedem Stoss entgegen. Es trieb Lucius schier in den Wahn, die heisse Enge, seine Hoden and Sevs Hintern gequetscht, das schmatzende Geräusch seines Glieds und die erregten Schreie Severus, der sich keine Mühe gab, leise zu sein in seiner genussvollen Hingabe. Lucius biss die Zähne zusammen, zögerte es hinaus. Beiden lief der Schweiss, als sie letztendlich zum gemeinsamen Höhepunkt kamen, und Lucius sich zuckend in Severus ergoss, der still das Gefühl auskostete, die feuchte Wärme in sich und sein eigener Orgasmus. Schwer atmend und erfüllt pressten sie sich aneinander, als seien sie eins. Severus lehnte sich schwer an Lucius, legte seinen Kopf zurück auf dessen Schultern, das schwarze Haare und blonde Haare sich vereinten. Lucius küsste ihn auf Hals und Nacken. Sein erschlafftes Glied rutschte aus Sev heraus. Er ersetzte es durch seine Hand, die in ihn drang, feucht von seinem Samen, der Beweis, das Severus ihm gehörte, er seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Seine Hand glitt über Severus Hintern. Er liess seine Finger in ihn gleiten, zu spüren, wo er eben gewesen war. „Du bist mein!“ sagte er leise, unkommentiert von Severus, der es am ganzen Körper spürte.  
Zu Atem gekommen, küssten sie sich noch einmal, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Nur mit Widerstreben lösten sie sich endlich. Entschlossene, sanfte schwarze Augen schauten in graue. „Sehen wir unserem Schicksal ins Gesicht?“ Lucius schluckte und nickte. „Ja“. Gemeinsam brachten sie ihre Sachen in Ordnung. Gemeinsam kehrten sie in den Versammlungsraum zurück. Keinem war entgangen wie sie beide die Unterbrechung genutzt hatten, doch es gab keine schrägen Blicke, keine Bemerkung. Keiner im Raum wusste, wer ihn wieder lebend verlassen würde. Und wer. Nicht.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, er umkreiste den Mann in der Mitte wie ein Raubtier sein Opfer. „Ich bin enttäuscht, Severus. Ernstlich enttäuscht. Du bist mein bester Mann, und du warst dir doch so sicher, wo die Potters sich aufhalten. Warum sind sie nun wieder entkommen?“ Snape senkte den Kopf, demütig. „Offensichtlich war ich mir zu sicher, myLord. Ich habe eine andere Familie mit ihnen verwechselt. Ich habe jede Strafe verdient, die mein Herr mir auferlegt“ sagte er leise. Snape sah Voldemort an, sein Gesicht bleich, die schwarzen Augen blank. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, legte ihn vor sich auf den Boden. Er kniete, dann senkte er den Kopf, in Erwartung seiner Strafe. Alle im Raum warteten darauf, auf den Folterfluch. Die Stille schien ewig im Raum zu lasten. Dann schüttelte Voldemort den Kopf. „Du hast Strafe verdient. Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt“. Mit den Worten winkte er Lucius, ihm zu folgen und verliess den Raum. Lucius brauchte eine Weile. Irgend etwas, irgend etwas war ihm soeben entgangen. Vorhin. Dann durchzuckte es ihn wie ein Schlag. Doch er hatte keinerlei Zweifel. 

Mulciber kniete vor Severus, nackt. Dieser sass im Sessel, den anderen zwischen seinen Beiden. Severus stöhnte leise, als Mulciber sein Glied leckte, welches er firm in seiner Hand hielt. Mulciber verfluchte, dass Severus sich für sein Vertrauen in dieser Münze bezahlen liess. Doch wusste er, das viele andere in der Schlange standen, bereit wären, alles zu tun, um Snapes Vertrauen zu verdienen. Denn das hies, auch in Voldemort Rängen zu steigen. Das hiess auch, etwas länger zu leben. All diese würden sich darum reissen, Snapes Glied zu lecken.  
Hörbar schlug die Tür auf und wurde ebenso wenig leise geschlossen. Snape öffnete die Augen halb, er seufzte leise unter Mulcibers Bemühungen und rollte gleichzeitig mit den Augen. „Lucius. Du kannst gerne hierbleiben und zusehen. Oder willst du dich beteiligen?“ Lucius stand mitten im Raum, und er sah nicht so aus als habe er diese Bestätigung gebraucht. Wut stand in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Snape trug ein bisschen zu sehr auf für seinen Geschmack, bei diesen „Gefallen“. Es war nicht weithergeholt, dass er das absichtlich tat um Lucius zu reizen. Severus lächelte träge, und schob sein Glied tiefer in Mulcibers Mund. „Sei vorsichtig, Sev. Es könnte sein das du mehr bekommst, als du erwartet hast, wenn ich das Angebot annehme“. Severus Lächeln verschwand. Mulciber intensivierte seine Bemühungen, bis Severus mit einem leisen Schrei kam. Als Mulciber ihn gesäubert hatte, entfernte er sich zügig, seine Sachen in der Hand. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, einen von beiden mehr zu erzürnen als ohnehin schon. Severus wollte sich wieder anziehen, als Lucius schon bei ihm war und ihn küsste. Der Kuss war hart und brutal. Gleichzeitig begann er Severus auszuziehen. Severus amüsierte sich über Lucius Wut, die diesen so entfachte. Doch er sah keinerlei Veranlassung, ihm Einhalt zu gebieten, denn er genoss dieses Spiel... Achtlos landeten seine misshandelten Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden, als Lucius ihm mit einem geschickten Tritt die Füsse unter ihm wegzog und Severus unsanft und hart auf seinen Knien landete. Lucius knuffte ihn in die Magengegend, das Sev sich bog, nun auf allen vieren. „Lucius..“ wollte er einwenden, doch Lucius packte ihn, hart und drang von hinten in ihn ein. Severus schrie auf, ein Mix von Ärger, Schmerz und Erregung. Als Lucius sich ganz in ihn versenkt hatte, griff er ihn im Genick, drückte Severus Gesicht auf den Boden, er fixierte ihn mit dem Ellbogen und zog Severus an den Haaren den Kopf ins Genick. Immer noch in ihm, hielt er ihn unnachgiebig in dieser unangenehmen Haltung. „Verdammt, Lucius…“ begehrte Severus knurrend auf, gleichzeitig fühlend, wie Lucius sich in ihm bewegte. Rücken und Nacken schienen ihm durchzubrechen. „Du… du hast Ihn eben angelogen, unseren Herrn. Ist es nicht so?“ flüsterte Lucius grimmig in sein Ohr. Im gleichen Moment spürte er, wie Severus ganzer Körper unter ihm, um ihn, sich anspannte. Das war alles, was er als Antwort brauchte. Sev legte resigniert den Kopf auf den Boden. Er wusste, dass er Lucius immer über die Massen reizte und verärgerte, obwohl dieser ihn verzweifelt liebte. Doch Severus musste es spüren, tief in sich fühlen, um ihm das zu glauben. Er brauchte das. Er wusste nicht, wie man sich entschuldigt, doch war, Lucius so nah und in sich zu lassen, das nächste was einer Entschuldigung glich. Brennender Schmerz im Mix mit Erfüllung durchfuhr ihn, als Lucius in ihn stiess, ausdauernd, immer und immer wieder, und dabei seine Wange über den Boden schrammte. Es war seine Bestrafung genauso wie seine Belohnung, und beide wussten es. Severus schien in Flammen, sein Hintern und sein Inneres, als Lucius in ihm kam, und er selbst kurz danach. Lucius entliess ihn aus der unangenehmen Haltung. Erschöpft lagen sie danach nebeneinander, immer noch schwer atmend. Severus tat alles und auch jeder Knochen weh. „Woran hast du es gemerkt?“ fragte er Lucius. „Was hat mich verraten?“. „Nichts. Ich kenne dich. Du hättest Erfolg gehabt, hättest du das gewollt, Sev“. Severus schwieg. Lucius ergriff Severus Handgelenk. „Wenn er es merkt…“ Wenn Voldemort es merkte, war Severus tot. Lucius zog Severus auf sich. Seine Hände glitten über seinen Hintern, bis dieser die Beine spreizte. Mit zwei Fingern glitt er in Severus, wo er eben noch in ihm gewesen war, so, wie er es immer liebte, danach. Severus schwarze Augen weiteten sich, als Beweis, wie wund er dort unten war. Doch wich er nicht aus, oder versuchte sich zu entziehen. Er sog nur zischend die Luft ein, als Lucius Finger dort unten blieben. Lucius graue Augen blickten hart und auch traurig, als er in Sevs schmerzerfüllte Augen sah. „Warum, Sev. Warum willst du immer, dass ich dir Schmerzen zufüge??“ Severus schloss seine Augen und schwieg.  
„Lucius, es wird dich sicher freuen, so wie uns alle, wenn du erfährst, das wir Du-weisst-schon-wem einen schweren Schlag versetzen konnten. Sein letzter Anschlag ging fehl, alle beteiligten Totesser wurden getötet“ der stellvertretende Chef der Aurorabteilung grinste und betrachtete Lucius lauernd. Lucius Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und die Hand auf seinem Gehstock verkrampfte sich. Doch zwang er mühsam ein glaubhaftes, distanziertes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Tatsächlich? Das sind grossartige Nachrichten, und ein herausragender Erfolg für dich“ tatsächlich drehte sich Lucius der Magen herum. Er fürchtete sich fast, die folgende Frage zu stellen. „War dieses sogenannte Phantom auch dabei?“ Sein Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu unserer Enttäuschung, nein. Du weisst ja, Lucius, wir versuchen ihn seit Wochen zu fangen. Aber ausgerechnet hier war er nicht dabei“. Lucius musste sich sehr beherrschen, seine übergrosse Erleichterung zu verbergen. Doch warum war Severus nicht dabei gewesen…? Lucius ging im Ministerium ein und aus, auch wenn man vermutete, das er Verbindungen zu Voldemort hatte. Doch gab es keine Beweise, und Geldmittel hatten ihm viele Verbündete verschafft. Zumindest solange, bis man ihm etwas nachweisen konnte. „Lucius, du hast nicht rein zufällig noch eine Idee, in welchem Personenkreis sich unser Phantom aufhalten könnte? Mehrere Auroren haben berichtet, das seine Kleidung und Maske aufwendiger sind und auf einen hohen Rang hinweisen. Darum vermuten wir einen Zauberer aus einer der alten Familien. Und da solltest du dich doch besonders auskennen. Schliesslich bist du mit den meisten verwandt“. „Mein Lieber, ich habe alle meine Informationen und Hinweise immer an euch weitergegeben. Wenn mir noch etwas einfällt, werdet ihr es umgehend erfahren“. Lucius grinste innerlich. Er selbst hatte Severus teure Maske und Totesserroben bezahlt. Er hatte sie dem Freund geschenkt, der alles andere als reich oder guter Abstammung war…

Der Raum war unterirdisch. Severus folgte seinem Herrn durch den langen, düsteren Gang. Er trug auf Anweisung als einziges Kleidungsstück nur eine leichte Robe, weshalb ihn fröstelte. Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang, man konnte ihren Atem sehen. „Du überraschst mich, Severus, das du dies hier unserem Kampf im Krieg vorziehst, etwas, was du so gut beherrschst. Neben deinen anderen Begabungen“ Severus spannte sich innerlich an, doch war seine Antwort gelassen und unterwürfig. „Ich strebe nur danach, meinem Herrn in jeder erdenklichen Weise zu dienen. Jedoch muss ich eine persönliche Faszination eingestehen, für diesen Zweig der Magie“. Voldemort hielt kurz inne und lächelte kühl. „Das verstehe ich, mein junger Freund. Dieser Zweig der Magie ist ebenso mächtig, wie er geächtet ist. Von Zauberern, die in ihrer Mittelmässigkeit Angst haben, solche Magie anzutasten“. Voldemort lächelte amüsiert und ging weiter.  
Der Raum war kalt, und hatte die Ausstrahlung einer Folterkammer. Oder einer Grabkammer. Zwei leblose Körper lagen auf zwei steinernen Betten, die Augen des einen Toten leer zur Decke starrend. Der andere lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht nicht zu sehen. Hatte er eines?  
Severus stand, nackt, frierend, gelehnt an die schräg stehende Bahre, die gemacht war, einen Menschen zu tragen. Arme und Beine ausgestreckt und gespreizt. Doch statt daran gefesselt zu sein, stand er frei, seine Beine und Arme selbst in dieser Position haltend, mittels der Vorrichtungen die Füsse und Hände hielten. Er war nicht sicher, hier wieder lebend herauszukommen. Womöglich hatte Voldemort herausgefunden, das seine Loyalität wankte? „Es ist wichtig, Severus, das du dich aus freiem Willen hierzu entscheidest, damit ich keinerlei Zwang, nicht einmal passiven, anwenden muss. Das Blut, das ich so von dir erhalte, ist um ein vielfaches wertvoller, als das eines unwilligen Opfers“ Mit diesen Worten ergriff Voldemort ein uraltes Steinmesser. Er bohrte es in Severus Oberschenkel, der mit den Zähnen knirschte. Dann wurde das Messer quälend langsam heruntergezogen, hinterliess dabei einen langen, heftig blutenden Schnitt. Severus Hände verkrampften sich, als er sich zwang, nicht auszuweichen, nicht zu zucken. Sein Körper schrie ihm zu, zu laufen, sein Bein wegzuziehen, etwas dagegen zu tun. Das Blut lief herunter und sammelte sich unter ihm in einer Schale. Parallel zum ersten Schnitt setzte Voldemort das Messer ein zweites Mal an. Er durchstach die Haut und hielt inne, sah auf zu Severus gequältem Gesicht. „Wie angenehm diese Arbeit ohne störendes Gejammer oder Geschrei durchzuführen“. Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen, als das Messer seine Haut durchschnitt, auch diesmal sehr, sehr langsam. Nach dem dritten langen Schnitt legte Voldemort das Messer beiseite. „Es ist essentiell, die Schnitte nicht direkt magisch zu heilen. Das würde das Blut wertlos machen. Es werden zwar Narben zurückbleiben, mein Freund. Aber das ist dir dieser Dienst an deinem Herrn sicher wert. Schliesslich hat dir die Liebe deines Vaters auch viele Narben eingebracht“. Voldemorts Lächeln war amüsiert bei diesem grausamen Scherz. Wusste er doch ganz genau das Tobias Snape einen Sohn häufig geschlagen hatte. Voldemort nahm die Schale und goss den Inhalt in einen aufwändigen Glaskelch. Er nahm einen Schluck Blut, kostete es ausgiebig wie teuren Wein. „Ah. Köstlich. Es ist hervorragend, und beherbergt wertvolle Magie, Severus. Deine Magie. Die die meine verstärken wird“ Dann nahm er den Kelch und goss das Blut in eine Schale, gefüllt mit durchsichtigen, farblosen Steinen. Zurück blieben blutrote Steine, die das Blut offensichtlich zur Gänze aufgesogen hatten. Snape konnte die innewohnende Magie fast sehen. „Du weisst, was das ist, Severus?“ „Blutsteine“ murmelte dieser. „Ganz recht. Als der fähige Tränkemeister der du bist, kennst du ihre unzähligen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten. Das sie vor dem Gesetz gebannt sind…nun…Kleingeister“ Voldemort lächelte amüsiert. Er drehte sich wieder zu Snape und nahm das blutige Ritualmesser wieder in die Hand. „Aber das genügt noch nicht“. Snapes Fäuste verkrampften sich, als das Messer die Haut des anderen Beins durchdrang.

Lucius konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen zum Hauptquartier zurückzukehren. Es war zwar gut, das man Snape nicht gefasst hatte, doch wo war er? Warum hatte er die Truppe nicht geführt wie sonst auch?  
Als Lucius Severus Raum betrat, schloss er die Tür hinter sich, erstarrt. Severus lag auf dem Bett. Fünf präzise gezogene Schnitte prangten auf beiden Oberschenkeln. Die Wunden wirkten roh. An Severus Gesicht sah er mehr als deutlich das er Schmerzen hatte. Lucius atmete tief durch. Das war der Grund, das Severus nicht ausgesandt worden war. Womöglich hatte ihn das vor dem Tod oder einer Gefangennahme bewahrt. „Warum, Severus? Warum du?“ Warum sollte Voldemort seinen engsten Berater so schwächen, den er für anderes brauchte. „Ich habe mich angeboten. Es liegt Ehre darin unseren Lord zu stärken. Ist es nicht so, Lucius?“ Severus Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Severus, bist du tollkühn oder lebensmüde? Du lügst den dunklen Lord an, und legst dich dann auf seine Schlachtbank, damit er nicht merkt, das du die Potters nicht finden willst??“ Severus öffnete ein Auge, ihre Blicke trafen sich, Severus müder Blick und Lucius besorgter, ungläubiger. „Nun weiss ich jedenfalls, dass er mir noch traut“. „Weil du noch lebst? Er traut niemandem. Du lebst, weil er glaubt, das er dich noch braucht“. Lucius musterte Severus, er war blass, Schweiss stand ihm auf der Stirn. Voldemorts Rituale raubten Kraft, mehr als nur durch den Blutverlust. Und es stärkte Voldemort, machte seine Magie mächtiger. Jedenfalls würde Severus einige Tage brauchen, sich zu erholen, und war in dieser Zeit immerhin sicher davor, draussen von Auroren gefasst zu werden. Lucius seufzte. Severus war ein Verräter an seinem Herrn, und es war eine Frage der Zeit, wann dieser es merkte. Totesser war man für immer. Ein Treuebruch wurde mit einem grausamen Tod bestraft.  
„Severus, wenn es etwas gibt, wovor ich Angst habe, dann davor, das wir beide uns irgendwann gegenüberstehen, als Feinde. Lass es bitte, bitte nicht soweit kommen“ Lucius Gesicht war bleich. Ich kann den dunklen Lord nicht verlassen. Und du- auch nicht“. Severus schwieg. Lucius setzte sich aufs Bett und zog Severus in seine Arme. Er fürchtete diesen Tag, wenn er eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Doch nicht heute. Heute war es noch nicht so weit.


End file.
